Alucard's Travels
by Mikado the re-writer
Summary: Alucard, some would say he is the strongest Eindolon, Others say he doesn't even exist. But for one teenage boy his life is about to get flipped when he meets the strongest Eindolon AND dies and gets reincarnated into a devil in the same week.


Hey guys, so I was playing Aura Kingdom the other day when I got alucard and he started talking about his lore and backround, and about how he was looking for someone, so I thought 'Wow, this would make a great Dxd or fairy tail fanfic' So this is the Dxd one, its basically Dxd with alucard inserted in, It might be a stretch to have him talking to great red so casually but it's just because he can travel through dimensions so i thought , why not? his description on the game definantly makes him powerfull enough, but he will not be overpowered in the story, so dont worry, He will have the eccenstric personallity that all powerfull beings of Dxd have though. One more thing to say, If my description of him sucks search "Alucard Eindolon" on google and you should see him there. Hope you like it and please leave a review

DXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Alucard is a mysterious being. He is thought to be a world-walker a subspecies of dragon that is mostly unknown, and some say his coming heralds calamity for the world. He has a calculating personality and talks down to those he considers lesser beings. Supremely confident in his power, Alucard whips around his dual blades with tremendous force in his debonair 'human' form. However, it is when he assumes his draconian form that he truly crackles with the power to crush all who stand before him - mortals, Dragons, and Immortals alike, he can also be eccentric at times while in his human form.

He was currently wearing a long tailed blue coat with strips of metal going along the sitiching and a high collar that showed the inside of the coat to be red. he also had 2 red devil-like wings sticking straight off of his sides, two dragon horns on his head and a metal shouldergaurd over his left shoulder with intricate designs on it, That was the look of his human form. His looks were of little importantce to him though, as he was looking for his brother, A red dragon. It was so long ago that they were seperated that he cannot remember his own brother's name, only his appearance, He was a Huge red dragon of awesome power. He and his rival went off to battle centuries ago, Alucard was asleep at the time, his clan can sleep for hundreds of years when they have a good dream. But when he woke up he was still not back yet, so Alucard, being the younger one of the two was worried about his brother and went looking for him, that brings us back to where we are now, in the swirling green dimension that is the dimensional Gap, former home to Ophis the infinite dragon god and current home to Great red, the most dominant being in existance. Alucard just arrived there through his magic circle and greeted Great red "Hi Oji-san" He waved with a large toothy smile showing his elongated canine teeth, only to get a huff as a response for greeting him so informally, Alucard quickly noticed that he made his uncle mad so he quickly apologised "Or should I say True Red Dragon god emperor" he was sweating as he said this. Great red smiled at that and looked over to his nephew and said

"Hey Alucard, what brings you to my home, still looking for your brother? You do know he could be dead right?" He said with a questioning look towards Alucard, who responded with

"Not a chance, He was to strong to die, If only I could remember his name. Damnit, Oji-chan, Any leads on where he could be?" He asked the Dragon God.

"Try earth, He may be there, Its really the only place you haven't searched, Azuria (AN: Aura kingdom world setting) was the last place you checked and the second last on our list. The last is Earth, Though the chances of him being there are slim to none"

"That's alright uncle, As long as theres a chance. I gotta go, Thanks. To earth it is then" With a wave goodbye to his uncle he summoned a magic transport circle, It was a dark purple magic circle with a Dragons head in the center and what looked to be chains making an intricate pattern in a circle around the head. He jumped into it and started his voyage to earth.

"That kid, Who knows what trouble he's going to get into on earth" Great red said with a sigh as he laid down to go back. Being around Alucard was exhausting, Even if he was the most powerfull exectance.

*meanwhile on earth*

Issei Hyoudou Is a 17 year old Japanese boy who goes to Kuoh acadamy as a second year student, He is not well liked by most peole at his school, The boys fearing for their social lives if they get caught hanging out with one of the "the perverted trio" Though he really didn't care what people though of him, He was a normal looking guy with brown hair and eyes, adverage height and build and also a Newly reincarnated Devil. He is currently in the occult research club, A club for people to do reasearch on the occult and things relating to that, Or so the public thinks, In reality is it just a front for the Devils that use it as their base. The room was an older style room, though it looked to be of high class, there was also a gremory style teleportation circle drawn on the floor in white chaulk, trying to figure out what in the world Rias, The most beautiful girl in school, would want with him, in Issei's mind That morining must've been him dreaming, there's no way Rias would be asleep naked next to him Right? Just as he finished the thought the same crimson haired beauty that saved him from bleeding to death from the stab wound from his former girlfriend 'Yuuma' that actually turned out to be a fallen angel looking for his blood the night before, finally walked in the room, sat down in her chair at the main desk in the room and pointed to the couch signalling Issei to take a seat, so he sat down and looked at her, or rather her boobs.

"So Issei" She began with a smile, ignoring the fact he wasn't looking at her face "What do you know of Devils?" Issei was confused by this question, "Devil's can be born as high class pure blood ones, or reincarnated devil's like me, you told me that earlier right? so I guess I wasn't dreaming then... Yuuma, Or rather Raynare was real. But what does this have to do with what you want me for?" He replied. To him yes she saved him, but what else does she want?

"Well there's another thing I might've forgotten to mention this morning" She began, a feeling of fear building in her stomach. She was afraid that he wouldn't accept to be her servant and run off as a stray. If he did that then the only punishment he would be getting is death, but she steeled her resolve and continued "When a person is reincarnated into a devil they use what we call an Evil Piece, They have the same pieces as a game of chess but each piece will reincarnate someone, Each piece is different but I will explain that at a later time, what's important now is the fact that when a person is reincarnated by an evil piece they become what we devils call a "Servant" which means you essentially have to do whatever I say if i order it to be done. lucky for you I'm a Gremory and we treat our servants like family, the last thing is you must call me buchou from now on" She explained waiting for a reaction out of Issei. What she got however she would've never expected.

"Really? That sounds AWESOME!" Iseei shouted pumping his fist in the air, Which made everyone else sweatdrop at his ways.

"Are you sure your alright with this so easily?" Rias asked, It wasin't like he had a choice, she just wanted to make sure he was comfortable with being a devil of her peerage from now on.

"Alright? I get to be with you everyday right?" He said with a perverted look on his face that everyone knew all to well.

"Well yes? Why? Rias asked playing dumb to let her servant have his way for now.

"Thats awesome!" he shouted again "As long as I get to see you and Akeno everyday then it dosent matter" He said. After he finished talking there was a minute of silence as no one in the room knew what to say next untill Akeno let out a giggle she'd been holding back at what Issei said, then a red glow started to emit from Issei's hand.  
"Buchou, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Anyone?! what's wrong with my hand?!" Issei said freaking out but Before anyone could reply his twice critical appeared on his hand and cracks started forming up the sides of it.

"What?! It's cracking? Impossible!" Rias shouted, There way to way a sacred gear could break, they were gifts from god, unbreakable, she didn't even know what would happen to the wielder should one break. But here was Issei's Sacread gear cracking in front of their very eyes, Everyone in the clubroom were crowded around Issei trying to get a closer look on what was happening, even Koneko who hates Issei's perverted ways was right next to him staring at his gauntlet like if she stopped it would run away. Then out of nowhere a bright green light started coming out of the many cracks that were still forming.

"ummm, Anyone know what's happening to my sacred gear?" Issei asked. He had calmed down when he didn't die right away from it cracking, He was still nervous though.

*with Alucard at the same time*

Alucard had just arrived on earth, He immediatly knew that this planet was where his brother is. He could feel his power. It has diminished almost beyond recognition but it was still there nonetheless, He started flying towards the familliar energy signature. The place he arrived at was a mostly rural area with nothing but a few villages dotting the hillside, Alucard didn't really have an idea whatsoever of where he could be, but that didn't matter, he knew where his brother's energy was so he could find it and that was all that mattered to him as he came across an ocean and started flying towards it.

Within an hour he made it to a smaller island that was heavily populated, He made sure he was in human form with his horns hidden using magic then decended into the city.  
Landing in an alleyway he started trying to find a sign to tell him where he was, after about 15 minutes he came across a green sign written in a language he hasn't had to read in centuries, it took him a few minutes but he eventually figured out what it said, "Welcome to Kuoh huh, Seems like a weird spot for my brother to be, anyways, I should find him, he's likely in his human form now to attract less attention, easy enough to find though", Alucard was about to take off flying in the direction of his brothers energy again but remembered that human's couldn't use magic, so he started walking, He pinponted the energy to be coming from a building not to far away from where he was currently so he started walking, only to be stopped by a teenage girl with blonde hair, to be more specific she bumped into him and is currently lying on her face with her butt up and panties exposed for the world to see as her dress fell up her back when she fell over.

"Uhh Owwww" She said as she righted herself and stood up only to come face to face with a taller man looking to be around 20 years old give or take with peircing eyes. "umm S-sorry for bumping into you, It was my mistake"


End file.
